


[Podfic] Accept the Extraordinary by RoozetteR

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one reallly knows how Luna ended up living at Lupin cottage after the war. But Tonks keeps the Wrakspurts away and gives Luna hope that the world will sparkle for her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Accept the Extraordinary by RoozetteR

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accept the Extraordinary (f-locked)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7560) by RoozetteR. 



> Recorded for the Sing square on my Podfic_Bingo card.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/accept_the_extraordinary.mp3)

## Length:

00:18:44 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/accept_the_extraordinary-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 18.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/accept_the_extraordinary-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 9.5 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
